Talk:Squalo
Modified Squalo It's stated that the Jetmax is faster, but could the Squalo in "The fastest boat" have been modified, at least in theory, to be the fastest boat, that's kind of what it sounded like Diaz meant.--Allurade Dendra 02:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Isn't the Squalo the fastest boat to begin with? I ran some speed tests with it and the Jetmax in GTA San Andreas. The Jetmax went 100mph (162 km/h) and the Squalo went 126 mph (203 km/h). The Jetmax just looks faster but its not.--Thescarydude 13:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :You checked the wrong game for this. in Vice City, the game where a Squalo is called the "fastest boat", the Jetmax is faster. I Think in this particualar Mission The Fastest Boat, this Squalo is meant to be faster than any other boat, however when not doing the mission, the squalo is normal, R* Modified it to go fast Right???????--Claude CJ Vercetti 16:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) But nowhere on this page does it says that the Squalo is the fastest in San Andreas. Rather, it makes people assume that it is always the second fastest boat through the whole series.--Thescarydude 16:57, 10 August 2009 (UTC) IN VC The Squalo is slightly Modified to go faster in the mission, however in SA the jetmax outruns the Squalo.--Claude CJ Vercetti 17:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I just said the Squalo is the fastest in GTA SA!!! How are you even sure the Squalo was modified in GTA VC? I hope you're not just guessing.--Thescarydude 17:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) No No, in GTA SA the jetmax is faster, in GTA VC THE MISSION THE FASTST BOAT FOR DIAZ, THAT PARTICUALAR SQUALO MUST BE MODIFIED, BECUASE THE SPEEDER IS FASTER BUT THEY USE THE SQUALO IN THE MISSION, MEANING THAT OUTSIDE OF THE MISSION THE SPEEDER IS FASTER, BUT DURING THE MISSION, IT IS ASSUMED THAT THE SQUALO IS FASTER OTHERWISE THE WOULDN'T HAVE USED THIS BOAT.....--Claude CJ Vercetti 17:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I just gave the top speeds for the GTA SA Squalo and Jetmax (with a speedometer mod), the Squalo is faster, you can even tell by the more intense motion blur effect. And if the Squalo is modified in that misson in GTA VC shouldn't that be in the handling files? I don't have GTA VC so I don't know, but in GTA games there have never been modified handling vehicles that were driven by the player (for AI in missions, yes though).--Thescarydude 17:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) YES THERE HAS BEEN SOME HANDILING MODIFIFCATION IN THE GTA GAMES THAT YOU COULD DRIVE, LIKE THE ANGEL/ Freeway during the mission Alloy Wheels of Steel in VC, the pony with off raod wheels during the mission Life's a Beach, Berkley's RC Van, P.S i have saved the pony with off raod wheels hee hee.--Claude CJ Vercetti 18:05, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The handling looks normal in Alloy Wheels of Steel to me. And off-road wheels don't affect handling. And Berkley's RC van is its own vehicle.--Thescarydude 18:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) IN Alloy wheels of steel, if you take one of the bikes from the racers you will see it's handiling, the off road wheels has little affect, but still is slightly better than the normal one, and Berkely's RC Van, is slightly faster than the pony.--Claude CJ Vercetti 18:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I saw a video of Alloy Wheels of Steel where the player took one of the bikers' bike and it still handled normally, the AIs are the only ones that can cheat with vehicle handling since they don't have to conform to the physics. Off-road tires will have a minimal effect since they are generally the same size as default tires. And once again Berkely's RC Van is not considered a Pony so it can have different handling. Now we're way off topic.--Thescarydude 18:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) You should try it with the Pony/Off raod wheels, and the standard pony, take them both to A Beach and look at the difference, the normal version cannot turn as fast, while the other one can, but once again it has minimal affect! as with the bikes, in the video, did he compare the 2?--Claude CJ Vercetti 18:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC) You guess should take this to the forums, not the talk page of the squalo. User:Optimist33gta 18:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :The Squalo in The Fastest Boat did not have its speed modified. It's just a regular boat in that mission. The three AI Angels in Alloy Wheels of Steel is modified to increase handling (like inputting the better handling cheat). The Pony in Life's a Beach has offroad wheels but wheel mods do not have any function in the game. It doesn't handle any better than regular Ponies. In the end, if you want to know which boat is faster, get a speedometer and check it.--'Spaceeinstein' 21:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC)